


Next Lifetime

by ctrlszn



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlszn/pseuds/ctrlszn
Summary: Cambria turner and oscar diaz have an extensive history together. Nothing ever really seems to go they way they want it to. And it all really starts when Cambria moved to Freeridge after her father passed away.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambria Turner had just lost her father to a battle of cancer. Dealing with this loss can be hard especially since she’s only 15. While dealing with the loss of her father, and trying to keep in touch with her incarcerated mother and an annoying little cousin she has to find a new life in a new city. Which means a whole new school making new friends, along the way she meets someone who understands what it’s like to have a parent in jail and also lose a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a jump into the future when Cambria and Oscar are about 17/18 years old but the story takes place when they're 15.
> 
> This story is gonna take a while for me to flush this story out the way I want. And I also want to make the chapters longer so its gonna take me a while to finish them so please be patient!

Cambria smiled looking at Oscar as he talked about how everything was going with Cesar. Her eyes moved across his face as he continued to talk to her, she nodded along half listening distracted by how peaceful he looked around her.

“Are you even listening to me Bria?”

She giggled, shaking her head no. “And why not?”

“Well I got distracted, but I heard most of it and I empathize with what you’re doing to make sure Cesar has a decent chance of getting out of here.” She replies, looking him in his eyes.

“So, you’re just gonna skip over the part about you being distracted or?”

“Yes, I am but we should be heading back, you know how my uncle is when I stay out too late.”

Cambria got up dusting the sand off her jeans taking a final look at the ocean. Oscar did the same but instead of looking at the ocean he was looking at Bria. She was one of the few people he felt like understood him to some extent, and honestly he never felt more like himself around her and honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if she felt the same way.

Oscar grabbed her hand, agreeing with her that he had to get her back to her home before the sun went down. The two held a conversation about finals and just school in general on the way back to the car. Oscar opened the door for Bria before making his way to the driver’s side.

The drive back to Freeridge was quicker than they both hoped it would be. But Oscar did notice Bria staring at him a few times before turning away to look out the window. This caused him to smile and hold her hand for the rest of the drive back.

Once they turned onto Cambria’s street, she noticed her uncle Dwayne standing on the porch waiting for her. She let out a deep sigh throwing her head back against the headrest. Oscar chuckled parking a few houses down from her residences.

Bria turned towards him after she unbuckled herself. “I honestly wished I could hang out with you for just a little bit longer.”

This caused a slight blush to creep onto his cheeks. “I know, I wish you could too princesa, but you need to get inside before you get in trouble. Now go, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mhm, alright during school or after?” He laughed telling her to go and he’ll see her tomorrow during school.

She got out of the car grabbing her bag, waving him goodbye before jogging up to the house. He smiled watching her walk up to her uncle and he just shook his head pouting inside. He knew she was in trouble, but he also knew that no matter what they were still on for their ‘date’ tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know how you guys liked it, please leave me some kudos and comments!


	2. A New Person!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambria finally moves in with her uncle after they sold her father’s home. It’s right after mid-winter break and now she has to start a new school, making all new friends. But her biggest worry is wondering how she’s gonna get through this tough time without the one person she loves the most. Her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this!

Letting out a shaky sigh Cambria looked around her empty home one more time before walking over to her Uncle Dwayne. She enveloped him in a hug burying her head in his chest trying to stop herself from crying. 

“I just don’t wanna leave this place, I feel like I’m leaving him.”

“You’re not leaving him Bria, he’s always gonna be here with you. I promise you that, but he wanted you to come stay with me instead of your Aunt Deloris.” She laughed at the change of tone he had bringing up her mother’s sister.

“Yeah, I for sure don’t want to move in with a colorist. I’d have to call you to come get me after being there for a few hours. And her son just doesn’t seem right to me, ya know.”

“Yeah, trust me I know. Now, let’s go drop these keys off to the real estate agent and get you settled in.” 

She nodded hugging him a little tighter as they walked out of the house. “Can you lock up? I’m gonna go wait in the car, because if I don’t I’m gonna cry again and honestly I don’t think I can anymore.” 

He agreed, giving her the keys to his car, and as she made her way to the car, she couldn’t help but think about having to start over. She hadn’t moved schools since she moved to California now she was starting a new school in the middle of her freshman year in high school. Having to make a new group of friends, also dealing with a new city not knowing anyone. 

And on top of that her father had told her what it was like growing up in Freeridge with the gangs and how you had to navigate everything. She already had a tough time dealing with everything she had on her plate, she didn’t even know how she was gonna deal with this. 

Bria was so wrapped up in her own head she didn’t hear Dwayne get in the car. Until he caught her attention by starting up the car, she looked over at him giving him a quick smile before looking out the window. 

“So, Bria you start school on Monday, we can stop by Target to get you some new supplies. And maybe get you some more clothes?”

“That sounds great Uncle D, as long as it’s me and you. I love Jamal. I just don’t want a repeat of Walmart in 09’.” 

Dwayne chuckled, shaking his head at his niece. “You will never let that go will you?”

“No, and I’m surprised Aunt Lisha let you take him out anymore after that.” She continued giggling at the memory. The two continued to joke around a little bit while they finished running their errands.

Dwayne tried to keep her distracted the whole time so she wouldn’t sink back into herself for too long. He knew she was going through a lot, but he wanted her to have a little break from everything going on in her life at the moment. Especially with her mother trying to reach out to her only after her father passed away, he knew it was a lot on her shoulders and even being separated from her older siblings was even harder on her. 

After they dropped the keys off to the realtor they discussed the few offers they had gotten already to sell the house for. Dwayne and Bria decided to take some of the paperwork home and look at it in a few days since she wanted to get her new room together as quickly as possible to take that stress out of her life. Once they got back to the house they made their way inside to notice Jamal had friends over.

The children greeted Dwayne which he returned while Cambria made her way back into her room quickly to finish unpacking her clothes. While she was getting started on, her new guardians were talking about her new school and who was gonna drop her off since they didn’t really want her walking to school by herself just yet. While discussing this she came out of her room asking them if she’d be able to paint her room anytime soon, and soon turned into a light conversation when Jamal walked over grabbing his cousin’s hand wanting to introduce his favorite cousin -his words. Although she doubts it- to his best friends.

She laughed as he dragged her into the living room introducing her to his friends, Ruby, Monse and Cesar. She greeted them kindly before she heard a knock on the door, calling back to her aunt and uncle saying she had the door.

Bria opened the door ready to greet whoever was on the other side when she noticed a cute boy who looked around her age. She looked him over taking note of his curly hair, the cute smile he had and how bright his dark brown eyes were. 

He cleared his throat catching her attention causing her to snap out of it looking up at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, what can I help you with?”

“I’m Cesar’s older brother Oscar. I’m here to pick him up. But I’ve never seen you here, are you a family friend or?” He trailed off waiting for an answer.

Which responded in him getting a smile along without chuckle. “Um, no I’m actually Jamal’s older cousin, Bria. I, um.. had to move in with them due to family issues. But come in I’ll let Cesar know you’re here.”

He nodded quickly stepping inside while Bria let Cesar know that his older brother was there for him. Cesar acknowledged this and got his things together while Oscar tried to think of different ways to continue talking to Bria. 

“Well since you just moved here, I’m pretty sure we’d go to the same school, so why don’t I walk you to school. Since the kids’ school is on the way we can walk them too.”

Before Bria could object her uncle cut in. “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday Oscar. I was wondering if you’d walk with her and Hamal to school. I have to be to the grill early and Sandra also has to get to the office earlier than usual for meetings.”

“Yeah, no problem Mr. Turner. I’d love to.” The two teens smiled at each other while their young family members made kissy noises teasing them. 

“Come on Mano, we have to go before it gets dark so I can make dinner. I’ll see you Monday Bria.”

“Yeah see you Monday Cambria.” Cesar said mocking his older brother

“Bye, Oscar and Cesar I’ll see you two then. And be safe.” She said her goodbye making sure they made it down the street before closing the door.

She turned to her uncle hitting him in the chest playfully. “You didn’t have to answer for me. I would’ve said yes all by myself.”

“Sure, you would’ve, you’re mean ass would’ve turned him down flat. Stop playing baby girl.” Her aunt Sandra teased.

This caused Bria to roll her eyes at her aunt before making her way to her room. “Let me know if y’all need me. I need to finish getting my room together.”

And for the first time since her father had died Bria felt like she had something to look forward to. Even if it was just making a new friend in an unfamiliar environment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
